


Joyriders

by Wyattsshoulderholsters



Category: NCIS
Genre: Frustrated McGee, Gen, Other, Team Fluff, This was for somewhere between season 9 and 10, Tiva banter, inspired by an 80s movie, oh god what are they doing in his car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyattsshoulderholsters/pseuds/Wyattsshoulderholsters
Summary: Tim takes a vacation. Tony and Ziva take something else.





	Joyriders

Not many people know about the car that sits in Timothy McGee's garage. A black, beautiful 1984 Camaro Z28. His parents bought it for him the day he turned sixteen. It was one of the happiest moments in his life. He drove that car anywhere and everywhere, carting around all of his friends after school and on the weekends. They would hit up every drive in and movie theater in town. The car had had its glory days. Now in the present, it sits idle in Tim's garage, unused for many years. He still cracks the motor every once in a while, but other than than it got little attention compared to Tim's Porsche Boxter parked beside it. While it took up a large amount of room in the space, he just couldn't ever sell it or give it away. It was his first car. It was full of memories and adventures that a younger Tim had seen. Too much sentimental value to just give up.

He had only told a few people about his car. A select few women he wanted to impress, a couple of his past coworkers, and Tony. So the weekend that McGee went away on a visit to see his family, he realized he probably should not have told Tony he was going out of town. When he woke up on Saturday morning at a hotel near his family's house, he checked his phone like he did every morning. A numerous amount of missed phone calls, voicemails, and text messages lit up his home screen. All from Tony.

He checked the first voicemail. 9:36pm. "Hey man, I hope you're cool if we barrow your car while you're gone. By the way, Ziva's here too. Teaching her the basics of joyriding!" Ziva spoke up, "Tony, I know what a joyride is, we had it in Isr-" but Tony cut her off. "Too late! We're already gone now!"

They took his car?! He decided to listen to the rest of the voicemails.

9:43pm: Tires screeching for a couple seconds and Ziva laughing. Then a "Woooo!" that could only be from Tony. "And you say I am a bad driver! You just went in circles really fast?" Tony interrupted, "Doughnuts, Ziva. They are called doughnuts!""

10:32pm: "You are really missing out, Tim! This is fun!" it was Ziva talking this time. "You're not supposed to say that to person we got the car from, Ziva. Wanna go get some ice cream, dah-VEED?" Tony said and then hung up.

They wouldn't...  
Then he saw a text message from Ziva. A selfie? WITH ICE CREAM? IN HIS CAR?!

11:03pm: There wasn't anything on this message at first, then whispering and muffled voices. About 30 seconds in he heard a laugh that had to be Ziva's, but it stopped abruptly. A few seconds later it started again. Then Tony's voice scared Tim a bit "OH CRAP. Is this thing on?!" "What's going on?" Ziva asked. "I think I buttdialled McGee." "Wait, so he heard us-" it clicked off.

Oh, God. What were they doing in his car?

11:15pm: "Heeeyyy Tim. Timmy. McTimothy. Please disregard the last message..." followed by a nervous laugh.

12:05am: "We gave the car back, thanks for letting us steal it!" Ziva said. "Barrow it." Tony corrected. Ziva spoke again, "We had a great time! And thanks for leaving us as some cash in the glove box."

Oh, he's gonna kill them if there was even a single scratch on the paint. They were going to wish they had not have even breathed on it. He opened a new text message and typed "I AM GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU."

Message sent.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: While I wish I did, I do not own the characters mentioned above. This was inspired by a movie I watched from the 80s that I can not remember the name of. Just a whole bunch of fun times. (Previously posted on FF.net under a different username.)


End file.
